Dancing In The Dark
Dancing in the Dark is a single by Bruce Springsteen from [[Born In The U.S.A. (album)|''Born in the U.S.A.]]. It is his biggest hit and it spent four weeks at #2 on the ''Billboard Hot 100 chart. It did not make it to #1 as it was beat out by Prince's "When Doves Cry" and Duran Duran's "The Reflex". Ironically, Bruce wrote the song about his difficulty trying to write a hit single. Background "Dancing in the Dark" was the last song written for Born in the U.S.A. after Jon Landau convinced Bruce to write a hit single. E Street Band member Steven Van Zandt didn't like the song at first. He told Rolling Stone, "It was much, much, much more produced. I didn't like that song when I first heard it. Much later I learned to like it." Lyrics I get up in the evening and I ain't got nothing to say I come home in the morning I go to bed feeling the same way I ain't nothing but tired Man I'm just tired and bored with myself Hey there baby, I could use just a little help You can't start a fire You can't start a fire without a spark This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark Message keeps getting clearer radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place I check my look in the mirror I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face Man I ain't getting nowhere I'm just living in a dump like this There's something happening somewhere baby I just know that there is You can't start a fire you can't start a fire without a spark This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark You sit around getting older there's a joke here somewhere and it's on me I'll shake this world off my shoulders come on baby this laugh's on me Stay on the streets of this town and they'll be carving you up alright They say you gotta stay hungry hey baby I'm just about starving tonight I'm dying for some action I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book I need a love reaction come on now baby gimme just one look You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart This gun's for hire Even if we're just dancing in the dark You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart This gun's for hire Even if we're just dancing in the dark Even if we're just dancing in the dark Even if we're just dancing in the dark Even if we're just dancing in the dark Hey baby Track Listings 7" Single # "Dancing in the Dark" - 3:59 # "Pink Cadillac" - 3:33 12" Single # "Dancing in the Dark (Blaster Mix)" - 6:09 # "Dancing in the Dark (Radio)" - 4:50 # "Dancing in the Dark (Dub)" - 5:30 U.K. 12" Single # "Dancing in the Dark (Extended Remix)" - 6:00 # "Pink Cadillac" - 3:33 Music Video The music video was directed by Brian De Palma, who is famous for directing the movie Scarface. It was filmed at the St. Paul Civic Center (now the Xcel Energy Center) in St. Paul, Minnesota on June 28-29 1984. The first night was just for video shooting and the second night was the first concert during the Born in the U.S.A. Tour. Friends star Courteney Cox appears at the end of the music video. She revealed in an interview with K-Earth in 2015 that she was a young actress auditioning for the video and had to dance in front of Bruce in his office. Bruce often recreates the "Courteney Cox" dance moment at his concerts with friends and family members, such as his mother, Adele, and his daughter, Jessica. Category:Songs Category:Born In The U.S.A. songs Category:Greatest Hits (1995) songs Category:The Essential Bruce Springsteen songs Category:Greatest Hits (2009) songs Category:Collection: 1973-2012 songs Category:Live in Barcelona songs Category:London Calling: Live in Hyde Park songs Category:A MusiCares Tribute to Bruce Springsteen songs